Radiance
by Montu
Summary: How can you possess the Earth?? Marry Darien of course!! Can the Scouts overcome their own nightmares to realise who the real target it before Darien is forced to marry someone else???


Well, I wrote this story a while ago but managed to delete it from everywhere, but I found the prologue. Thought I'd post it and see what you think. This is the prologue, but the rest of the fic (if I re-write it) it about the new enemy trying to get earth – through Darien ::grin grin::

     DISCALIMERS: Don't own Sailor Moon etc. Belongs to Naoko Takeuchi and all other companies. I have the feeling that some of the text in the first couple of paragraphs come from the manga. I am using the English manga names so Bunny = Serena/Usagi. Tell me what you think!!!!!

Radiance

~Prologue~

Sailor Moon felt the intoxicating power flowing through her body, healing her and hurting her at the same time. It was familiar, this power, and she knew that only she could control it. Only her, just one girl in the whole world that could possess this awesome power, and she knew that only she could save this world too. 

     She could feel power and courage filling her, radiating. The crystal, opened like a beautiful silver flower, was humming with the power of love and courage. She embraced it and allowed all her emotions to spill out of her like water from a glass. Her love for Endymion. The strength he gave her. Her protectiveness of this planet, her home. Her anger that Earth was being threatened. The moon behind her was shining like a bright flame in the darkness, illuminating the world in its holy light. She knew that this was the time.

     "I, Sailor Moon, Princess Serenity . . . with the power of the moon . . . will seal you away!" 

     In that moment the love and courage of Sailor Moon, the ultimate holy power of the Imperium Silver Crystal and the great shining power of the moon combined together. It was as if her words brought them together and she could feel the power flowing through her veins. Tears were coming to her eyes as she faced her greatest enemy. She was illuminated in the shining power, silvery white, holy and pure. Will all her might she sent the beam of light towards the enemy. The light twisted and spread, engulfing everything in radiating brilliance. In that moment, Sailor Moon felt as if she had enveloped the entire universe in the ultimate power of the Silver Imperium Crystal. 

*

They had learnt nothing of light. Together they ruled a world, a kingdom that held nothing but darkness. A shadow world that engulfed everything. Darkness. All around them was darkness. No matter where they looked there were shadows, looming around them, engulfing their bodies. They felt as if the different shades of black knew them. They had seen them for so long they seemed to be part of them, responding to their pain. The shadows swallowed them, played tricks on them, separated them from their souls. 

     Torture. Slow torture. For years all they had seen was darkness and shadows. They had been kept in this blackened confinement and they could barely keep their eyes open, but they wouldn't sleep. Every time they closed their eyes they was haunted by images of death and destruction. The shadows saw everything, and they carried the pain of war. Being among the darkness brought back all the pain they had suffered. The shadows fed on their fear and for the first time they realised just how much they craved the light. 

     Three sisters. Three beautiful sisters with cascading hair and haunting, cat-like eyes. Eyes that reflected the light and brought eerie beauty to their faces. Eyes that held great pain, and great lust for power. They were three sisters, three princesses who ruled a world cursed with everlasting darkness. Darkness that scalded and pounded against their wills relentlessly. Unforgiving. Cruel. Harsh. That was the darkness they knew. That was the darkness that had ruled their lives. The darkness that had ruled and guided them. 

     They ruled a world of eternal darkness and it haunted them. They had never known the joy of seeing light, the joy of feeling warmth. They lived in a world of continued coldness that caused them to shiver. Cold kisses and searching hands that never let go. What was light? What was warmth? In all their years they had never learnt the answers to these questions and they feared that they never would. 

     The, suddenly, on a day that was no different from any other day, they learnt the answer to one of their questions. What is light? Sitting together quietly outside their blackened palace, staring into the vast void of shadows spread before them, the sisters learnt the truth of what they had subconsciously craved for so long. The starless void of space was ripped, torn, shredded so suddenly. One moment the shadows surrounded them, wrapped them in their icy grip, and the next their world was torn apart. A beam of light, an almost holy beam of pure white light, lit up the sky. For a moment that seemed less than it was, the light surrounded everything, destroying the shadows, covering the land, bringing light into the smallest and darkest of places in their world. A brilliant beam so strong and so pure that it made the whole kingdom glow for a moment, pure white and innocent. Then the light faded just as quickly as it came, as if a switch had been pressed. One moment the light has made the kingdom glow with power. The next there was the same, eternal darkness, as if the light has never penetrated the world. For a moment, it seemed to them that the shadows had shrieked with pain. 

     Gasping with breath, the sisters wildly stared at one another. The vast void of space was unexplainably fixed, as if it had never been ripped, and the velvet sea was as dark and merciless as it had been for centuries. Blackness and shadows had claimed the world again, and everything was the same.

     Not quite everything. The three princesses looked at one another, their hearts pounding and their eyes wide with shock and surprise and desire. If that strong beam of pure light had changed anything it had changed them. No longer did they accept the cold-hearted shadows that had claimed them. That strong light had healed their damaged souls and adrenaline was pumping through their slight bodies. The light had been unfamiliar, a stranger to them, and yet they knew exactly what it was as soon as the rays of silver touched them.

     "Light," the oldest sister murmured in a tone of pure delight and passion. 

     The light had healed them and the beauty of that beam had awakened emotions in them they never knew existed. Almost at once they knew that they had to possess that light. It had to be theirs and theirs alone. No one else but them should be able to glance at such raw, innocent beauty that was an ancient as time itself. They knew that almost immediately they had to find that light and make it theirs. It was theirs by right. They had spent so long in eternal darkness that their souls and minds cried out for the innocence they had seen. The pure beam that healed and warmed.

     The beacon of light had faded away but the princesses still felt the pulse of adrenaline in their bodies. At that moment they felt as if they could anything, even the impossible. Quickly they rose into the air and they could feel the shadows around them shivering as if they had been hurt. They rose and rose further into the air until their hearts were pumping so hard from the lack of oxygen that they thought they would die, but still they continued to rise. Then the darkness around them shuddered and released them from their prison. Quickly they broke out of the dark world to which they no longer belonged and gasped. They could see the origin of this light, the home from which the beacon came.

     It was another planet, another world. Bright blue and shining as if it was made from crystal. A beautiful, shining gem in the cold darkness of space. This world alone held such light and radiated it with such power. The sisters smiled slightly to themselves as they watched the shining, powerful blue glass ball slowly turning. 

     "That is where we must go," the oldest sister, Image, said. 

     "Yes," Vision said with a slow smile. She unconsciously reached a hand towards the glowing sphere, remembering the beautiful light that had intoxicated them all. 

     The youngest sister, Mirage, watched the crystal ball in amazement, the light so bright that it almost hurt her eyes. Yet all she wanted to do was embrace the light. "The Earth," she heard herself whisper, almost inaudibly.


End file.
